Un repas rouge et blanc
by Tsuukki
Summary: "Approchez, chers invités ! Le repas est servi et, cette année, le chef cuisinier vous a concocté un repas avec les mets les plus raffinés. En espérant que vous apprécierez..." Recueil de ficlets écrits pour Noël. Fluff. Multipairings.
1. L'apéritif

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc mon traditionnel texte de Noël, qui se divise cette année en cinq parties. Je vais les poster les unes après les autres, tout au long du 25 décembre. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ;)  
J'espère que vous passez de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année. Pour ma part, elles sont un peu compliquées avec la famille qui part en live mais bon, on fait avec.  
Ah, petite info, j'ai créé un compte Instagram pour échanger avec mes lecteurs, vous pouvez m'ajouter ! ( _ tsuuki . chaan _ sans les espaces)

 **Pairing** : NagiKae  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Disclaimer** : Tout est à Yusei Matsui.

* * *

 **« Kaede ? »**

La verte – redevenue brune – releva la tête du script qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle venait de décrocher un nouveau rôle et devait se préparer, malgré l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année.

 **« Oui ?**

 **– Tu préfères de la glace ou du pain d'épices comme dessert pour Noël ? »**

Kaede se souvint alors que c'était eux qui organisaient cette année le réveillon de Noël réunissant les anciens élèves de la 3-E. Nagisa, son fiancé, devait se charger du repas tandis qu'elle s'occuperait de la décoration. Cependant, elle avait une autre idée en tête.

 **« Nagisa** ! fit-elle brusquement.

– **Oui...?** répondit-il, surpris.

– **Laisse-moi cuisiner pour le repas ! »**

Le bleu la dévisagea longuement.

 **« Tu veux cuisiner ?** répéta-t-il.

– **Oui !** réaffirma-t-elle.

– **Et bien pourquoi pas... Mais tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne savais pas cuisiner pour les grandes occasions ?**

 **– Mon prochain rôle est celui d'une cuisinière renommée,** expliqua-t-elle. **Il faut que je puisse faire comme si je m'y connaissais vraiment, non ?**

– **Si... Je suppose... »**

Le soir de Noël, la verte était fière d'elle. Elle avait interdit à Nagisa d'entrer dans la cuisine toute la journée – mais rassurez-vous, il n'était pas mort de faim – pour qu'il ait la même surprise que les autres en voyant le repas. Pendant que son mari accueillait leurs amis, elle peaufina les derniers détails de l'entrée, tout en surveillant son dessert. Lorsque tous se furent installés, elle entra, saluant ses camarades et leur distribuant des menus qu'elle avait confectionnés elle-même.

Enchantés, ils regardèrent ce que la verte leur avait préparé pour ce jour spécial. Cependant, leur air ravi se transforma vite en surprise puis en gêne. Le repas allait être... Particulier. En voyant l'expression de ses invités, Nagisa prit un menu et le lut, désespérant au fil de sa lecture.

 _~ **Entrée** ~_

 _Verrines de flan froid_

 ** _Plat principal_**

 _Dinde fourrée au flan, accompagnée de légumes et de pommes de terre._

 _~ **Dessert** ~_

 _Flan multi-parfums_

 _~ **Bûche de Noël** ~_

 _Bûche composée de plusieurs flans différents._

Kaede rayonnait tellement de joie que personne n'eut le cœur du lui dire qu'après ce repas, ils ne pourraient plus jamais manger de flan...

* * *

Voilà pour le premier ;) Il n'est pas super, mais lisez les suivants, ils sont mieux x)

Merci à Hasami.


	2. L'entrée

Et voici la suite ;)

 **Pairing** : KarManami + sous-entendu NagiKae  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Dédicace** : Pour mon père-amie adoptif ;)

* * *

 **« Ruby-chan... Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »**

Ruby Akabane fit un grand sourire à sa meilleure amie, Saeko Shiota. Les deux fillettes ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup. Ruby avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle retenait avec une couette et des yeux lavande qui pétillaient de malice. Saeko, elle, avait des cheveux bleus qui tombaient au niveau de ses épaules et des yeux dorés.

 **« Mais oui ! Toi aussi tu veux voir le Père Noël non ?**

 **– C'est vrai mais... On n'a pas le droit d'être ici...**

 **– Ne t'inquiète pas Saeko-chan ! On ne nous trouvera jamais ici ! »**

Manami dut se retenir de pouffer de rire en entendant ça. Alors qu'elle se rendait dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son mari, elle avait entendu du bruit en provenance de la pièce, normalement innocupée. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et avait aperçu sa fille et sa meilleure amie, cachées dans leur placard.

Si Ruby était son portrait craché, son caractère était identique à celui de Karma. Elle était pleine de vie et passait son temps à chercher des réponses. Du haut de ses six ans, la petite était passée maître dans l'art de chercher les réponses à des questions trop compliquées pour elle. Sa lubie du moment était d'essayer de surprendre le Père Noël dans sa vie quotidienne – et Manami devait avouer qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi se cacher dans la chambre de ses parents allait l'y aider.

 **« Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas lui...**

 **– Mais si ! Le Père Noël est toujours vêtu de rouge ! Comme les cheveux de papa ! Je suis sûre que c'est une preuve ! »**

Tout s'expliquait... Il était vrai que, dernièrement, Ruby s'était intéressée à l'origine de la couleur de cheveux de son père. Ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à lui expliquer de manière simple pourquoi ils étaient de cette couleur et avait conclu en disant que c'était de la magie. Et maintenant, la fillette pensait que son père était le Père Noël. L'idée était si drôle que Manami dut se plaquer la main sur la bouche pour ne pas rire. Elle entendit alors la porte de l'entrée claquer, signe que Karma était de retour du travail. La femme entendit les deux fillettes se cacher un peu plus dans leur placard et se dirigea vers son mari.

Elle expliqua brièvement la situation à son mari, qui sembla très amusé d'apprendre que leur fille le prenait pour le père Noël. Il rentra dans leur chambre pour déposer ses affaires et repéra rapidement la porte du placard qui n'était pas fermée. Cependant, il ne fit rien et attendit quelques instants avant de s'exclamer avec une grosse voix :

 **« Ho ho ho ! C'est vraiment épuisant de faire tous ces cadeaux ! Heureusement que les lutins Nagisa et Kaede sont là pour m'aider ! »**

Cachée derrière la porte, Manami dut à nouveau se retenir de rire, tellement son mari n'était pas crédible en Père Noël. Heureusement que les fillettes n'avaient que six ans, sinon elles n'y auraient jamais cru. Les deux petites filles étaient d'ailleurs en train de sauter de joie, malgré l'étroitesse du placard. Elles venaient de rencontrer le Père Noël ! Et Saeko venait d'apprendre que ses parents travaillaient pour lui !

Lorsque Karma sortit de la chambre, Manami ne put s'empêcher de lui souffler :

 **« Nagisa et Kaede vont nous en vouloir éternellement.**

 **– J'ai hâte de voir leur tête lorsque Saeko va rentrer et leur demander si ça paye bien de travailler pour le Père Noël. »** ricana le rouge.

* * *

Ah là là ce Karma...

Merci à Hasami ;)


	3. Le plat principal

Vous êtes toujours là ?

 **Pairing** : ChibaHaya + sous-entendu NakaYada (c'est de la faute de Saiken-chan ;-;)  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Dédicace** : Pour toi, p'tite soeur !

* * *

 **« Hayami ? »**

La rose leva les yeux vers son camarade de classe, Ryunosuke Chiba. Celui-ci se tenait devant son pupitre, l'air presque gêné. En le voyant, un souvenir lui revint.

 _ **« Rinka-chan ! »**_

 _Hayami regarda sa camarade de classe, Emi. Celle-ci souriait, mais la rose remarqua qu'elle semblait un peu gênée._

 _ **« Oui ?**_

 _ **– Tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à mon devoir de mathématiques ? Je dois absolument aller acheter un cadeau à Takeshi !**_

 _ **– Oh... oui, oui, bien sûr.**_

 _ **– Merci ! Tu me sauves ! »**_

 _La brunette s'éclipsa en la remerciant d'un signe de main. Elle aussi elle aurait bien voulu aller faire son shopping de Noël, faire un tour à l'animalerie au lieu de rester au collège à faire les devoirs des autres. Mais elle n'allait pas refuser, Emi comptait pour elle._

 _C'était toujours ainsi de toute manière. Elle ne refusait jamais les services qu'on lui demandait, sans recevoir de contrepartie en échange. Pourquoi ? Probablement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas décevoir les gens. Elle décevait déjà suffisamment ses parents._

 **« ... si tu pouvais m'aider. »**

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le début de la phrase de Chiba. Mais elle entendit le « si tu pouvais m'aider ». Encore un service, visiblement. Elle songea un instant à refuser mais se ravisa.

 **« Euh, oui, pourquoi pas... »**

Chiba sembla rassuré en entendant sa réponse.

 **« D'accord, merci. Rendez-vous derrière le bâtiment après les cours ? »**

Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas entendu l'objet de sa demande allait être un peu problématique, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire derrière le bâtiment. L'image d'un baiser lui vint en tête, mais elle la chassa en rougissant légèrement, sous le regard surpris du noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser à ce genre de chose ? Chiba était un camarade. Juste un camarade.

Après les cours, Rinka rejoignit Chiba. Ce dernier l'attendait, un fusil spécial dans la main. La rosée comprit alors qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aider à se perfectionner. Elle se souvenait effectivement avoir entendu Karasuma-sensei lui conseiller de lui demander des conseils pour se perfectionner.

Pourquoi pas, après tout. C'était un service comme un autre.

Ils commencèrent par revoir les bases, pour qu'elle puisse voir comment elle pouvait l'aider. Elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était très doué et qu'elle voyait à peine sur quoi elle pourrait lui apporter son aide.

 **« Et bien tu as l'air de t'en sortir,** constata-t-elle sur son habituel ton neutre. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi Karasuma-sensei t'a conseillé de me demander des conseils.**

 **– Je crois que c'était en rapport à ma position. Je ne suis pas très souple, alors quand je tire depuis un arbre, je rate plus souvent ma cible, contrairement à toi.**

 **– Il n'y a pas de miracles, tu sais. Si tu n'es pas souple, je ne vais pas pouvoir y faire grand-chose. »**

Il sembla quelque peu déstabilisé, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Hayami qu'elle avait été un peu froide. Elle tenta de se rattraper :

 **« Montre-moi ta posture. »**

Ryunosuke monta dans l'arbre le plus proche. Rinka l'observa pour examiner sa position, mais son regard avait tendance à se perdre sur le visage de Chiba. Il semblait concentré. Sa voix la tira de ses pensées.

 **« Alors ?**

 **– Je pense que tu devrais mettre ta jambe plutôt comme ça, pour avoir un meilleur appui. »**

Pour appuyer son conseil, elle grimpa à son tour et lui montra ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lorsqu'elle se releva, son visage effleura celui du jeune homme. Ils rougirent tous deux mais ne s'écartèrent pas pour autant.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas. Alors que Rinka se disait qu'elle devait agir avant que cela ne devienne gênant, des rires se firent entendre. Ils virent alors Nakamura et Yada se faufiler dans les bois qui bordaient le bâtiment, main dans la main. Les deux camarades s'écartèrent brusquement, de peur qu'on les surprenne dans cette position difficile à expliquer.

Chiba la remercia chaleureusement et la raccompagna chez elle. La froideur habituelle d'Hayami avait laissé place à un visage dont la couleur rivalisait presque avec la couleur de cheveux de Karma. Le noir semblait lui aussi légèrement rouge mais elle ne savait pas sur le compte de quoi elle devait mettre ça.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle se laissa tomber au sol, le dos contre la porte. Comment devait-elle interpréter la scène qui avait eu lieu ? Elle passa une partie de la nuit à y réfléchir et n'aboutit qu'à une conclusion : elle avait l'intention d'exiger une contrepartie pour le service qu'elle venait de rendre au brun.

* * *

Pas les tomates sivouplé ! Je sais que je vous ai frustrés mais ne m'en voulez pas ;-; Ah et, pour ceux qui s'apprêtent à commenter "c koi le rappor avec Noël ?", vous pouvez vous arrêter, je sais qu'il n'y en a pas, j'avais juste envie d'écrire sur ce thème x)

Merci à Hasami !


	4. Le dessert

**Pairing** : MaeOka  
 **Rating** : K+

* * *

La première tentative eut lieu dans la salle de classe.

 **« Okano ! »**

La brune soupira. Un ton beaucoup trop enjoué et plein d'amour, ça ne pouvait être que cet imbécile de Maehara.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?** soupira à nouveau la brunette.

 **– Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit ? »**

La jeune femme prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle se souvint alors que, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait dit à Maehara qu'elle ne l'embrasserait que sous le gui. Il n'y avait pas de gui dans le coin, elle pensait donc être tranquille un moment.

 **« Je m'en souviens, et ?**

– **Et bien voilà ! On est sous le gui maintenant !**

 **– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes abruti, on n'est pas... »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel – ou plutôt au plafond de la salle de classe de la 3-E – et se figea en voyant du gui au-dessus d'eux, chose qui était absente deux minutes auparavant. Il lui sembla également entendre un rire très familier, une sorte de « Nuru hu hu ».

 **« Allez ! Embrasse-moi ! »**

Okano le dévisagea très sérieusement. Le jeune homme semblait plein d'espoir, ses yeux brillaient tellement que n'importe qui aurait eu du mal à briser toutes ses espérances. Cependant, elle lui mit une baffe avant de partir, laissant un Hiroto totalement perdu.

La deuxième tentative eut lieu après les cours.

 **« Okano ! »**

Hinata leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et soupira.

 **« Il n'y a toujours pas de gui ici... »**

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, elle aperçut Koro-sensei, caché dans l'arbre au-dessus d'eux, en train d'accrocher du gui un peu partout, le visage rose.

Quelle commère, songea la gymnaste. Il ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires ?

Pendant que Maehara attendait avec espoir le baiser qu'elle lui avait « promis », elle sortit rapidement un couteau spécial de sa poche et le lança en direction du poulpe. Cela ne le toucha pas, évidemment, cependant il fut déstabilisé et laissa tomber tout le gui qu'il tenait sur Maehara. La brunette en profita pour s'éclipser.

Les troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième tentatives eurent également lieu durant le trajet séparant le bâtiment de la 3-E de la maison d'Okano. A chaque fois, Koro-sensei était caché quelque part, tenant le gui au-dessus d'eux.

Ce ne fut qu'après la huitième tentative qu'Hiroto baissa les bras.

Cette fois-là, leur professeur n'était pas là – il avait été interpellé par la police après avoir accroché du gui sur un monument public. Maehara avait juste interpellé la jeune femme pour lui demander, encore, de l'embrasser. Elle l'avait fusillé du regard avant de lui donner un coup de pied et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce que le jeune homme la poursuive encore mais elle l'entendit juste soupirer.

 **« Je suppose que tu ne voulais vraiment pas m'embrasser quand tu as dit ça... »**

A sa grande surprise, elle revint vers lui en quelques enjambées, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris mais répondit à son baiser. Lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser, elle lui dit :

 **« Tu as été jusqu'à acheter du gui pour cette stupide phrase ?**

 **– J'ai vidé le porte-monnaie de Koro-sensei,** sourit légèrement le jeune homme.

 **– T'es vraiment stupide Maehara. »**

* * *

Il est pas ouf non plus celui-là... J'espère qu'il vous plaît quand même !

Merci à Hasami.


	5. La bûche

Et voici le dernier :)

 **Pairing** : Koro-sensei/Aguri  
 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Ça avait commencé par une simple réflexion sur son t-shirt. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le t-shirt du professeur Yukimura – pardon, Aguri, puisqu'elle voulait qu'il l'appelle comme ça – n'était pas laid.

Il était juste un peu moche.

Il représentait un renne coiffé d'un bonnet rouge et blanc. L'homme en voyait souvent des comme ça lorsqu'il était libre. Cependant, il s'était toujours demandé ce que cela signifiait ; il lui semblait que c'était lié à une fête occidentale ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé de toute façon.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait fait remarquer à Aguri que son t-shirt était plus joli que d'habitude. Elle avait rougi avant de lui répondre que c'était un cadeau de sa sœur.

Elle lui avait déjà parlé de sa sœur, il s'en souvenait. Elle s'appelait Hikari ou quelque chose comme ça, en rapport avec la lumière. C'était une actrice, Aguri était très fière d'elle.

 **« C'est quoi la signification de ce renne avec un bonnet rouge ? »**

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Sa curiosité avait pris le dessus – à moins que ce ne soit l'envie d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. En entendant sa question, elle avait relevé la tête de ses papiers et l'avait fixé avec des yeux ronds.

 **« Vous voulez dire... Ce renne ?** avait-elle demandé en montrant son t-shirt du doigt.

– **J'en vois souvent mais je ne saisis pas l'intérêt d'affubler un pauvre animal d'un bonnet rouge et blanc. »**

A sa grande surprise, elle avait éclaté de rire. Lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa phrase, il critiquait pourtant le motif de son t-shirt.

 **« Ne me dites pas...,** déclara-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire, **que vous ne connaissez pas... Noël ? »**

Noël ? Ça lui disait quelque chose oui...

 **« N'est-ce pas une fête chrétienne basée sur un vieil homme barbu qui distribue des cadeaux aux enfants sages ? »** Sa description presque enfantine la fit encore plus rire.

 **« En Occident, c'est plutôt ça oui, mais chez nous, c'est juste une fête pour les couples et les enfants.**

 **– Et quel est l'intérêt ? »** L'homme restait septique.

 **« Il n'y en pas probablement pas au sens où vous l'entendez. C'est plus quelque chose de commercial. Malgré tout, je trouve l'ambiance très agréable ! Les gens semblent plus... détendus ! »**

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Pour un assassin tel que lui, l'humeur globale des gens avait peu d'importance. Son boulot était de les tuer de toute façon, il n'allait pas se préoccuper de leurs états d'âme. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant une chanson a priori en anglais, un chant de Noël sûrement.

Il vit qu'Aguri avait sorti un renne en peluche d'où semblait provenir le son. Elle l'agitait devant la vitre qui les séparait en fredonnant l'air. La chanson écorchait les oreilles de l'ancien dieu de la mort et le renne était absolument hideux. Pour autant, le futur Koro-sensei se surprit à apprécier le spectacle, peut-être parce que le sourire d'Aguri était si lumineux qu'il ne parvenait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit recueil vous a plu. Joyeux Noël mes chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez passé un beau réveillon et que vous avez été gâtés !  
Vous avez eu quoi d'ailleurs ?  
Je vous souhaite également une très bonne année 2018 car je ne sais pas si je reposterais quelque chose !

Merci à Hasami et à vous ! Je vous aime fort chers lecteurs !


End file.
